


Cover for "The Student Prince by FayJay"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [56]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern day Merlin AU set at the University of St Andrews, featuring teetotal kickboxers, secret wizards, magnificent bodyguards of various genders, irate fairies, imprisoned dragons, crumbling gothic architecture, arrogant princes, adorable engineering students, stolen gold, magical doorways, attempted assassination, drunken students, shaving foam fights, embarrassing mornings after, The Hammer Dance, duty, responsibility, friendship and true love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Student Prince by FayJay"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Student Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91885) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/142506556054/the-student-prince-by-fayjay-summary-a-modern) on tumblr.


End file.
